


What If

by AinsleyWright



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Feels, Sad Ending, What-If, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinsleyWright/pseuds/AinsleyWright
Summary: What if it wasn't Peter who turned to dust...but Tony instead?  Peter who holds and watches as his mentor and father figure turns to dust and is left on the planet with Nebula.





	What If

Peter watched as the world around seemed to slow down as things turned to dust. They had lost and it was showing. It first started with the space people, he was still getting used to them and their names disappeared with them. They all turned to dust and Strange turned to dust as well after telling Tony they were in the endgame. Peter turned to look towards Tony and saw him staggering. Peter was frozen watching his mentor as Tony turned towards him. This couldn’t be happening, he wasn’t understanding; how could they have lost against Thanos. This day could not get any worse or was its night?  
“Peter…” A weak voiced gasped, “Come…her”.  
Tony Stark staggered towards Peter and Peter caught him in his arms. This was the first time Tony has really hugged him since they first met. Peter didn’t want this, he wanted a hug in a happy, proud moment when it was well deserved. Not because everyone around them turned to dust and disappeared except the blue lady. “I’m… proud of you kid” Tony mentioned as his full weight landed on Peter. Peter fell towards the ground, stunned with Tony still on top of him. He rolled over to have a better look at Tony. He didn’t like the feeling he was getting, he didn’t want to see this. Why did he get off the bus, why did they both have to get on the donut spacecraft and come to space?  
“Tell Pepper" Tony started and coughed, "that I love her… and I love you Pete...” He mumbled as he started to crumble into dust. It was the worst moment of Peter’s life, as he watched his father figure fade away into dust. He tried grabbing onto him wanting to give him a hug one last time.  
“I love” Tony crumbled away before Peter could finish his sentence. Peter curled up into a ball and started to sob. Peter could see the helmet of Iron Man a few feet away from him, where it was taken off and tossed on the ground. This was not how it was supposed to look, crumpled and broken. It even looked dead without being powered by Jarvis and Tony. With one last effort he grabbed it with a hand and pulled it close to his chest. He was silently crying until that moment. His life was officially destroyed. The father figure that helped him become better and not just as spider-man, was gone from the world. Peter knew it would most likely be forever, but he didn’t want to think of that. Peter wanted to wake up in bed at home with Aunt May, and bug Happy with his phone calls about how patrol went that afternoon. He didn’t understand why it was happening this way. He was just crying, praying that he was next, and it would be painless. If everybody was getting taken away, then he should as well. It would be less painful than dying on this planet from no food and water. Aunt May would survive because she is strong and will not have to worry about him anymore.  
“Peter” Nebula came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“No” came the broken voice back. His tears were all finished and dried, but his heart was broken, and he broke.  
“Come on, we have to look to see if we can repair the ship, we need to find someplace that has food or at least water, you will not survive without it for long.”  
Tell Pepper I love her was Tony’s last request from him. He would honor his request, he had a new mission. Make it back to earth, tell Pepper and then go beat up the purple grape and extract revenge for those who did not make it, but especially for Tony. It might be the last thing that Peter did, but he would do it for his father. He would finish their mission and he would make Tony proud. For he wanted Tony to know that he held him in high praise. He would continue on. For Tony  
For Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This was not beta’ed and it’s been forever since I have written for fun. This will most likely have mistakes and maybe one day I will come back to fix all of them. I had this thought of what happened if it was Peter that was left instead of Tony. I know this is pretty cruel, but for Endgame coming out in less than a month and it being RDJ's Bday, I had to celebrate! I’m looking forward towards the new movie but very apprehensive because I’m not ready. I hope that the characters get a happy ending such as retirement instead of death! *Crosses fingers* I understand someone has to die, but not my favorite characters. I hope that everyone has a great day or night. Is anyone ready to see this movie?


End file.
